La batalla final
by senokis
Summary: Oneshot de cómo creo yo que va a acabar Harry Potter ambientado en la batalla final. Celebro cambio de nombre antes era krmn sk p. No es slash aunque sea raro de mi.


Bueno, como ando falta de inspiración pues me dio por hacer este song-fic. Aunque no os lo creéis no tiene nada de slash. Es cómo veo yo cómo sería el final de Harry Potter. Igual acierto en algo, je je. En fin, que entonces aquí una pareja slash como que no porque se supone que es como Rowling lo continuaría.

Metí la canción de Lordi (devil is a loser) porque todo esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción. ¡Además así celebramos que ganó Eurovisión este año!

Además así celebro que cambié de nick (antes era krmn sk ;p).

Me estoy enrollando mucho así que nada. A ver que os parece!

……………………………………………………

Por fin había llegado el momento. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. A unos pocos metros de distancia. Las respiraciones agitadas a causa de la lucha antes de encontrarse. Prueba de ello eran los quizás cientos de cuerpos extendidos sobre el campo de batalla, tanto de aurores y mortífagos como de gente inocente. Ellos… no tenían la culpa de lo ocurrido pensaba Harry. Y eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera por dentro.

you wanted power and you begged for fame  
you wanted everything in the easy way  
you wanted gain without pain  
now your bill is in the mail

Voldemort y él apretaron las varitas al mismo tiempo. Posición de ataque. El brazo derecho extendido, sujetando la varita. El izquierzo doblado, por encima de la cabeza. Miradas penetrantes, llenas de odio.

-¿de verdad te piensas Potter que esto funcionará?- preguntó el Lord al moreno con una sonrisa de burla-. No funcionó en el torneo de los tres magos. ¿qué te hace pensar ahora que no ocurrirá lo mismo que la otra vez?

Harry empezó a recordar. Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón. Desde que Dumbledore había muerto Harry se había dedicado exclusivamente a la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horcuxes. Ya había destruido casi todos. CASI. Porque todavía le faltaba uno. Pensaba que era esa estúpida serpiente que acompañaba a Voldemort, Nagini. Pero después de matarla descubrió que no era ella. Se había encerrado durante dias y dias en la biblioteca pensando… ¿cuál podrá ser?… el horcuxe encargado de terminar por fin con Lord Voldemort… el ultimo…

you got stronger but your mind got weak  
you made a promise that you couldn't keep  
you had it all - you lost more  
it's all there in the fee

Al final encontró la respuesta. Le costó mucho admitirlo al principio pero… no había otra… el ultimo horcuxe era él mismo.

via hell incorporated (regeneration)  
first you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint!)  
and now you're never gonna make it (bad situation)  
get on get on down  
there's hell to pay 'cause

Todas las piezas encajaban. Al fin y al cabo cuando era tan solo un bebé y aquella maldición le rebotó, una parte del Lord se había quedado en él. Su parte Slytherin, el ser Parselmouth y otras tantas cosas.

the devil is a loser and he's my bitch  
for better or the worse and you don't care which  
runnin' into trouble you skitch  
he's my bitch

Después del descubrimiento lo había meditado todo lo fríamente que pudo. Esta situación requería un sacrificio. Su sacrificio. La verdad es que no le había extrañado tanto, al fin al cabo… era el salvador del mundo mágico ¿verdad? Todo el mundo esperaba grandes cosas de él. Harry Potter el Salvador, Harry Potter, el héroe; Harry Potter… ahora mismo era un simple chaval de 17 años que tenía miedo del futuro. Una carcajada irónica salió de su boca. ¿Al final sus peores enemigos iban a tener razón? Harry Potter solo era un crio con el destino en su contra.

you wanted riches and a lisence to kill  
you got poverty then you got ill  
you got poor and you lost your will  
all your dreams unfulfilled  
I get my kicks when you blow your fuse  
no-one got killed but that's no excuse  
hands up, I let you know when it's done  
I've got the only gun

Se acercó lentamente a Voldemort, bajando la varita. El Lord extrañado no perdió su concentración ni su pose de ataque. Pareciá un depredador a punto de capturar a su presa. Este le preguntó:

­-¿qué demonios te pasa ahora Potter¿Te rindes tan fácilmente después de tanto años? Eso no es propio de un Gryffindor…

-Si, es eso, me rindo.

-¿Te rindes? Eso es imposible¡es una sucia treta!

-No, no es nada de eso. Tú mismo lo dijiste. ¿Eso no sería propio de un Gryffindor verdad?- Vaya¿quién lo iba a decir? Es la primera vez que Harry le estaba hablando sin que le temblara la voz o teniendo miedo. ¿qué más daba? Total, ya no tenía nada que perder. Antes de irse todos a la batalla ya se habían despedido para siempre. Sin la esperanza de un nuevo encuentro. Primero de Ron y Hermione. Ellos dos tendrían que tener tiempo a solas. Al fin y al cabo… eran novios. Era una pena que la guerra fuera el detonante para que se atrevieran a confesar sus sentimientos, no podrían estar mucho juntos ya que Ron había decidido luchar junto con todos sus hermanos en la batalla.

>>Después se despidió de Ginny. Fueron todo besos y lágrimas. Intentando que su despedida no se olvidara nunca, que se le quedara grabada en la mente. Harry ya tenía la seguridad de que no volvería. Pero no se lo dijo, no quiso romperle el corazón de esa manera al verla así llorando. La tranquilizó con susurros prometiéndole que volvería sano y salvo. Ya la estaba viendo llamándole mentiroso por todo eso. Pero… lo había hecho todo por ella. Que viviera en un mundo lejos de mortífagos. Ella le había dicho que un mundo sin Harry no merecía la pena vivirse. Pero el moreno lo achacó a tonterías de adolescente, que se le pasaría. Si él hubiera sabido…

and there were no refunds (devil is a loser)  
just failing guarentees (devil is a loser)  
confess your sins, son (devil is a loser)  
said the preacher in tv (devil is a loser)

Con unos pasos decididos se acercó a Voldemort. Se puso justo en frente de él.

-¿Hacemos una alianza?- le preguntó extendiendo la mano en un signo de paz.

-¿De verdad te piensas que te voy a creer? Vaya concepto que tienes de mi ¿no Potter?

-Está bien. ¿qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

El Lord parecía que se lo estaba pensado, caviló mucho la respuesta hasta que por fin dijo:

-tira la varita y póstrate ante mí

-¿qué?

-Hazlo- el Lord parecía disfrutar con eso. Durante un momento Harry dudó con seguir con el plan. Haría lo que fuera por salvar a la gente pero… arrodillarse ante esa imitación de hombre nunca. Sería rebajarse… humillarse…

Al final cedió. La presión era demasiada cuando cientos de cadáveres de diferentes bandos se apilaban a tu alrededor. Incó una rodilla en el suelo, más tarde, la otra hasta quedar a la altura de las del Lord.

-Ahora…- decía el mayor con una sádica sonrisa en la cara-. Bésame los zapatos.

Harry rojo de la rabia esto le producía se agachó para este fin. Pudo oír la risa de muchos mortífagos y los gritos de desconcierto de aurores que habían dejado de pelear para ver el espectáculo que se estaba produciendo en pleno campo de batalla.

-ja ja ja, ya puedes levantarte.

-Si

-Si ¡qué?

-Si… mi Lord

-¡Compañeros! -Empezó a gritar el lord después de aplicarse un hechizo "Sonorus" y guardar la varita en la capa – ¡el lado oscuro ha vencido por fin¡Aquí el chico dorado se rinde¡y con Dumbledore muerto no se nos va a poder resistir nada! Al fin y al cabo… el ministerio se ha puesto de nuestro lado.

you got yourself some greasepaint  
set of white and black  
all you got was laughter  
and Gene Simmons on your back

Voldemort extendió las manos hacia el cielo mientras los mortífagos aclamaban su nombre y le vitoreaban. Ese fue el momento. Con un rápido movimiento Harry dijo:

-¡Accio varita!

Hacía ya tiempo que había conseguido aprender a hacer hechizos sin necesidad de utilizar la varita. Cogió la de Voldemort y se la puso en su propia espalda.

-Bien, ahora vas a saber qué es lo que me intentaste hacer a mí años atrás.

-¿Pero qué te crees…?

-Avada Kedavra

Al pronunciar estas palabras un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita atravesando la columna de Harry y dando a parar los restos del hechizo a Voldemort. Harry lo mató tal y como lo había intentado él años atrás. Solo que esta vez funcionó. A causa de su muerte ahora el Lord estaba muy débil y no pudo esquivar el hechizo. Lo último que Harry escuchó fue su nombre siendo gritado por una voz conocida.

-¡HARRYYY!

……………………………………………………

¡Ey¿qué tal estuvo? Agradecería reviews contándome je je. Pero… ¿vosotros cómo pensáis que va a acabar? A mi la verdad que me encantaría que acabara con un Harry/Draco por desgracia… soy realista T.T

¡Bye bss!

Senokis (administradora adjunta de la Orden Zabiniana).


End file.
